


Demonic Beauty

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death Sworn, Demon, F/F, Infatuation, Romance, Succubus, human/demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: After an unfortunate accident tears Akali's soul from the mortal realm, she finds herself being greeted in the afterlife by an alluring demon named Evelynn, who claims to be her "guide".





	Demonic Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@AxelDiamandis (from Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40AxelDiamandis+%28from+Twitter%29).



**Demonic Beauty**

Cheers and hollers echoed throughout the surrounding area of the abandoned warehouse as the wild-haired freestyler dropped the mic and mockingly shrugged her shoulders at the guy she just finished roasting. Right across her on the platform she was performing on, her opponent was speechless and was unable to think of anything else to shoot back at her.

The guy was known as a master of roasting people based from what Akali had heard, but clearly, she was far better than him. The recent rap battle she had won was proof of that. To rub salt on the other's wounded ego, Akali winked and flipped the bird before turning away and stepping off the makeshift stage where the rap battle took place.

Winking and nodding at the people that praised her on her way out of the warehouse, Akali felt like she had won another medal for destroying another freestyler. Her name was becoming known little by little and the videos of her crushing people with her rhymes have been spreading throughout the internet like wildfire.

Laughing to herself and at her accomplishments, Akali withdrew her phone from her pocket to check whatever it had received while she was busy. She had been feeling the piece of tech vibrate in her pocket ever since she left her apartment. The two bedroom unit was a space that she shared with her cousin, Irelia, who wholeheartedly disapproved with her late night rap battles.

In her entire family, no one supported her with her rapping. Sure, Irelia encouraged the concept of rapping itself, but like her parents, attending street events concerning rap battles weren't favored, especially those that're held at night. Her parents fully despised rapping due to the fact that it wasn't ladylike at all. They wanted Akali to be like Irelia, who practiced traditional dances as a hobby.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" Irelia had once told her before she had left their apartment a couple of weeks ago.

Akali shook her head at the ten missed calls she received from Irelia and three from her parents. She read the messages she had gotten and lightly scoffed at the warnings her relatives gave her.

All of them were apparently afraid something terrible was going to happen to Akali, which irked the latter a tad bit. She felt like the fact that she mastered various types of martial arts practiced in the family was nothing in the eyes of others. Skilled in self-defense and hand-to-hand combat, Akali could surely take down whoever tried hurting her during the evening events she regularly attended.

Before Akali could even think about what to reply to the current message she had opened, distant red and blue lights came from down the main road leading to the entrance of the warehouse. It was the cops, probably there to end the secret gathering.

Alarm bells rang in her head and nearly deafened her the second she realized that the cruisers skidded to a halt a fair distance in front of her. Cussing under her breath, Akali spun around and sprinted towards the back of the warehouse.

Shouts and demands for her to halt her retreat was disregarded. Adrenaline began pumping in her veins as she made a mad dash towards a much busier part of the city. Behind her, she can hear one determined cop pursuing her, so she swerved from one alley to another to try and shake him off her trail.

Due to the speed of her running, she was unable to turn properly when she exited one particular alley. The momentum of her run caused her to be thrown forward and in the midst of it, she was unfortunate enough to also lose her footing.

"No...!"

_**SCREECH!** _

_**BEEP!** _

_**THUD!** _

And suddenly, pitch black.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Yawning, the white-haired succubus watched one of the Death Sworns harvest the souls of the people that recently died in a terrible shootout. Lately, and by lately she means at least for years now, there hasn't been a mortal man that has captured her interest, which made her demonic role rather boring.

"What are you doing here, Evelynn?" Zed asked without even glancing her way as the soul he recently harvested seeped into his right hand, which glowed with a bright bluish-green hue.

Evelynn leaned on the street pole, wearing a look of utter boredom as she turned her attention to the mortals that walked past her and the Death Sworn she was with. "I have nothing to do, so I assumed watching a Death Sworn harvest a soul would be entertaining."

"Judging by your tone," Zed finally looked over his shoulder and towards his fellow demon. "you find the entire process dull."

"Incredibly so, yes." To emphasize her point, she gave another yawn. "Do me a favor, darling. Entertain me."

"Pfft! I'm no jester of yours, succubus." Zed began walking away, but before he left completely, he said, "If you're so desperate in burning time, why don't you do the underworld a favor and harvest a soul?"

"Just one?"

The Death Sworn turned back to her and once their gazes met, he nodded his head towards a direction and told her, "There's a soul waiting. I already have my hands full and you seem to be so eager to make yourself useful."

"Quite humorous of you." Evelynn said with a roll of her eyes, hearing the sarcasm in Zed's voice when he said the last part. "But nonetheless, I  _do_  have time."

Without bothering to properly part from the succubus, Zed merely walked away and disappeared in a flash of flames only visible to the eyes of beings from the afterlife. The departure of the Death Sworn from the area left Evelynn not much of a choice but to just get on with the task she indirectly volunteered to accomplish. Using her natural demonic instincts, she easily tracked down the soul Zed had mentioned, and the sight that greeted her was immensely amusing. For her, at least.

There seemed to have been an accident. People were gathered around the entire scene, but Evelynn weaved through them with absolute ease. By the time she reached the center, she found the spirit of the victim looking around in a frantic manner, clearly confused with everything and not at all knowing her time in the world of the living had already come to end.

The spirit's body, which was losing its remaining life, was strapped to a stretcher and was already being hoisted inside an ambulance. Evelynn watched for a moment, observing how the spirit herself tried calling for the attention of the spectators.

Only fellow spirits and other beings, heavenly and demonic, can see each other. Therefore, the attempts of interacting with the living was futile and a complete waste of time and energy.

When Evelynn saw how frightened the soul was becoming, she finally took pity on the spirit and decided to approach her. Knowing the horror the other would feel if she were to see her natural succubus form, Evelynn chose to transform into her human disguise before she placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder.

"Now, now," Evelynn cooed with her alluring voice. "calm yourself."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The last thing she had seen was darkness. Akali couldn't remember what happened to her, but she was floating in oblivion for who knows how long before her head felt like it was being split into two. The feeling was absolutely painful, but soon the agony disappeared and her eyes opened.

Instead of being laying on her back and bleeding on the road like how she expected she would be, Akali found herself standing in the middle of an unfortunate accident. There were dozens of civilians circling the scene and she saw what seemed to be the driver of the car that sported a visible dent on the hood of his car. The said man seemed to be explaining himself to one of the police officers.

"Hey, what happened here?" Akali asked one of the people in the crowd, but she acquired not a single response. It honestly confused her. "Hey! Hello?"

No matter how much she tried getting anyone's attention, they all acted as if she wasn't there. Unable to clarify the situation she was in, Akali spun around and looked towards the center of everyone's attention.

Much to her horror, what she saw next was herself, on the verge of death as paramedics carefully placed her on a stretcher and brought her inside the ambulance.

"What the hell...?" Akali uttered under her breath as fear filled her eyes and painted her face. "That was me... That was me...! What... What the hell's going on!?"

And as if the Heavens were there to answer her silent prayers and cry for help...

"Now, now," Came a voice that sounded as smooth as silk and as soothing as an enchanting melody. "calm yourself."

Akali spun around and expected to see many things, but a completely breathtaking goddess was certainly not included in the list. The beauty before her possessed unique amaranth magenta hair, slightly pale skin, enchanting blood red red lips and hypnotic amber gold eyes. The plain but rather plunging black dress complimented not only her complexion, but her gorgeous figure as well.

Despite the stunning effect the woman had on Akali, relief took over her and was enough for her to somehow break the charm she was taken under. She moved towards the unnamed female, immensely thankful that someone finally acknowledged her.

"Finally! I thought for sure I turned invisible for a sec...-"

"In some way, you are, darling." The woman told her, tucking some of the hair on her face behind her ear.

"W-What? What're you...-"

Akali hadn't even finished when the woman suddenly grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her forward, taking her by surprise with an unforeseen kiss. Her eyes widened and no matter how much she tried willing herself to pull back, she felt like her entire being was in the beauty's captivity. The unexpected but admittedly amazing kiss ended with Akali gasping and the other woman humming in contemplation.

"So your name is Akali. Interesting..."

"What was that about!?" Akali freaked, jumping back once she felt like she regained control of her body again. "And how the hell did you know who I am with just a kiss!?"

"I'm Evelynn by the way." Was the delayed introduction of the charming female. "As for your questions, they're rather irrelevant to me, so I won't be answering them."

Akali furiously wiped her lips, her cheeks reddening at the intimate act she was just involved in. She felt a tingling sensation run from her lips down to her whole body, sending a mild yet electrifying surge to pulse through her veins. "Who do you think you are?"

"For lack of a better term, I'm your guide."

"Guide?"

Honestly, nothing was making sense anymore. First she had completely forgotten what happened before she fell into oblivion. Then, she woke up, only to be ignored by everyone, save for the bewitching woman that she was speaking to. And now, the said woman, who apparently goes by the name Evelynn, was claiming to be her _'guide'_? A guide to what exactly?

"Yes, a guide." Evelynn spun around and beckoned for her to follow. "Now come."

"Where are you taking me?" Akali questioned but trailed after the other regardless.

"You ask me that question, yet here you are, right behind me and doing just what I told you to do."

"I don't really have much of a choice." Akali half-snarled, finding the other woman's way of dodging her questions annoying. She took another scan of her surroundings before she left the scene with Evelynn, who didn't even glance over her shoulder to see if Akali was following after her. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's simple, really." Evelynn turned around halfway, smiled and said, "You died."

"What!?" Akali felt like her eyes would have popped out of their sockets if it was physically possible in that moment. She blinked a couple of times, hoping she'd wake up from this weird and unbelievable dream, but all she saw was the back of Evelynn, which was getting farther as she stayed rooted on the spot out of shock. Hurriedly, she rushed after the woman.

"Why so surprised? You crossed a busy road without even glancing. Did you actually expect you'd emerge from such unscathed?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Akali jumped a step forward and blocked Evelynn, halting their walk. "If I really am dead, then why am I still here? Why am I still standing up? Why...-"

"Why do you think you saw yourself being brought into an ambulance?" Evelynn smoothly cut off, placing a hand on her hip as she regarded Akali with a tilt of her head. "The doctors will try their all, but as soon as midnight strikes, your pulse will fall flat and you'll officially be dead."

"Officially?"

Evelynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes and internally wondered for a moment how the Death Sworns had so much patience, especially when it came to handling souls like Akali. She wondered how someone as hot-headed and short-fused as Katarina would handle a soul that had more than just a dozen of questions in mind.

"Yes, officially. Currently, you're considered half-dead. Your physical body is still fighting the grasp of death, while your soul itself," Evelynn then gestured at Akali. "has abandoned it."

Akali stared and blinked at her for a few times before asking in nearly a soft whisper, "Are you my guardian angel?"

"As heavenly as that sounds, darling," Evelynn had an amused curve shaping her perfect lips as she continued with, "I'm no guardian, nor angel, at all. In fact, I'm far from either aspects."

"Then what are you?"

"I don't think that question needs an answer." Evelynn cooed back before walking around her and proceeding on her way, which once again left Akali to do nothing but follow like a lost puppy.

The freestyler tried waving her hand at the people they passed, but not a single one paid her an ounce of attention. It further proved Evelynn's point and that she was indeed as dead as a person could get. Her heart drops in her chest when she remembered her family, her cousin and parents mainly.

"Hey, Evelynn?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where else?" Evelynn asked back. "All souls undergo trial to determine where they belong, and it is the duty of a Death Sworn to escort them to said trial."

"Death Sworn? Is that what you are?"

"No, and," Evelynn looked over her shoulder and eyed Akali with a knowing look. "no, darling, I will _not_  be explaining to you what a Death Sworn is or what I truly am."

"Alright, fine." Akali muttered, pushing her thumbs in her pockets. "So that's it?"

"That's what?"

"I don't have a chance to say goodbye to my family? To see them one last time at least?"

"That's what every single person that had died always asks." Evelynn said, sighing as she shook her head and turned to face Akali, which of course stopped their walk yet again. "And what do you think will that give you? Satisfaction?"

"It'll clear up my conscience." Akali answered truthfully, wearing a sincerely downcast expression on her face. "My family always told me that one day I'll get myself in trouble. I didn't take what they said seriously, and, well... Look at me now."

"Oh, how sad." Evelynn laughed mockingly behind the palm of her hand. "They do say regret is always done in the end."

The seemingly humor-filled laughter of the succubus rang clear in the air, but it soon died down, especially when she laid her eyes on Akali's crestfallen look. In all her years of living, she had never beheld such innocence in such a close proximity. The soul before her was not as pure as a baby's, but it did hold a vast amount of innocence enough for her to know that Akali will no doubt be sentenced to live up in Heaven once she undergoes her trial.

And right now, the innocence shined ever so clearly in those azure eyes prompted Evelynn to unbelievably feel a hint of guilt for laughing at the soul's torment.

Clearing her throat as an attempt in lightening the atmosphere between them, Evelynn shifted her weight on her other leg before she decided to reveal a little loophole to the spirit before her, who honestly looked so close to crying.

"I suppose there is one way for you to say your final thoughts to a loved one." Evelynn said as if it was an afterthought. Of course she didn't want Akali to feel all too comfortable with her. She was a demon after all and she knew she needed to act like it. "It is already half past, so I'm assuming your cousin is asleep by now."

"You know Irelia?"

"I already know everything I need to know about you the moment I kissed you."

"Did you read my mind or something? With that kiss?"

"What did you think it was for? You're honestly cute, but I'm not exactly a being that's easily attracted to any man at all." Evelynn gave a dismissive wave, wordlessly telling Akali to let go of the current topic. "Now, do you want to leave your final thoughts to your cousin or not?"

Akali frantically nodded, completely forgetting about the previous subject of their conversation. "Yeah, yeah. Irelia will do just fine."

"Alright then," Evelynn placed a hand over Akali's face, her fingertips caressing her skin with such tenderness. "close your eyes."

Akali did just what she was told, releasing a soft breath as her mind drifted away and ended up focusing on the soothing touch of the amber-eyed woman. She felt at peace for a full moment and it was a welcomed wave of serenity she didn't expect to feel. Good or bad, she didn't know which category Evelynn fell in, but with such a calming touch, Akali honestly didn't care if the beauty had any evil within her.

"Open them." Evelynn softly whispered in her ear, warm breath caressing the shell of Akali's ear.

One second they were standing on a sidewalk somewhere around the city, the next they were suddenly in a familiar a bedroom. It didn't take another minute for Akali to recognize where they were, nor did she wonder how they were teleported there in a blink of an eye.

Evelynn stepped away from her, gesturing at the bed where Irelia was sleeping. "Tell her everything you wish to say to her and your family."

"How? She's asleep."

"She may be in a slumber, but she'll hear your words. In her dreams, at least."

Akali nodded once, but after that, she seemed to become frozen on her spot and was left to stare dazedly on the floor. Inside her head, she was telling herself that this was going to be the last time she'll be seeing her cousin.

"You have less than half an hour to say your farewell, Akali." Evelynn said, reeling her out of her distracted state. "I suggest you use your time wisely."

Again, Akali nodded, but this time she was finally able to move away from where she stood. She kneeled beside the bed, placing a hand on one of Irelia's as she started thinking about everything her cousin and her parents had said to her. Thinking back to those memories and what was about to happen to her made guilt stab through her, especially since she knew her family would be devastated once they find out about her and her untimely death.

"Hey, Lia. It's me, Kali." Akali started, a small but deeply saddened smile appearing on her lips. "I have a lot of things to say to you and  _Otou-san_  and  _Okaa-san_ , but I guess I don't really have the time for it. If it's not much trouble, Lia, I want you to tell  _Tou-san_  and  _Kaa-san_  that I love them and that I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter they wanted me to be."

Behind Akali, Evelynn can be found watching her with all of her attention, eyes curiously auditing her expression. She observed how tears gathered in the corners of Akali's eyes, how one by one they dropped and how little by little Akali broke down.

"I never really thought about what would happen. I didn't think I'd get myself into this mess, but tell them I'm sorry." Akali leaned forward and hugged her sleeping cousin as tight as she could. Irelia responded back by shuddering once against her touch, but her slumber remained uninterrupted. "I'm sorry to you, too, Lia. I know you've always been worried about me whenever I went out. I'm really sorry, Lia..."

The curiosity of the succubus flared even more when Akali embraced her cousin, looking like no power in the world could ever tear her from her place. The display of vulnerability was unlike any other she had ever witnessed. Tilting her head as she scrutinized Akali, Evelynn caught a full view of those tear-filled blues and how they awfully resembled the beautiful blue sky whenever it rained. Those tears were like stars twinkling and it captured Evelynn in an unexplainable embrace.

For the rest of the remaining time she had left, Akali spent it in just holding onto her cousin, crying quietly and sobbing softly. She rarely cried, so letting everything out in her final moment in the mortal world was nothing but a much awaited release of emotions for her. The whimpering soul thought that by the time Evelynn grabbed her and told her to put a stop to her crying, it would mean she was going to be taken away to face her trial in the afterlife. She was dead and she had to accept it.

"Stand up." Evelynn abruptly ordered her, grabbing Akali by the arm and yanking her up to her feet.

"W-Wait! I just...-!"

"We don't have much time." The woman told her, a serious look that gravely contradicted with her usual mischievous expression surprising Akali. "Close your eyes. Now."

"But...-"

"You trusted me enough to do so earlier, did you not? Now all I ask, for your sake, to close those  _damn_  eyes." Evelynn almost hissed at her, the amber hue of her eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

Despite not wanting to close her eyes and accept her fate, Akali swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She surrendered herself to Evelynn and did her bidding, and the moment her eyes were hidden, she felt the temperature around her shift and the sound of people panicking filled her ears.

Even with the lack of permission, Akali opened her eyes and like what she had expected, Evelynn was standing in front of her, regarding her with an unreadable look. She was given the chance to realize she was now standing in an operating room. Evelynn placed a hand on her chest, took a step forward and whispered with a voice filled with incomparable allure.

"I'm no angel, Akali."

"What...?"

"I'm a succubus."

Evelynn pushed, and Akali gasped.

And once again, darkness.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Standing at the edge of the rooftop of the neighboring building, Evelynn and two Death Sworns stood alongside her. Three pairs of eyes were intently focused on the young woman being set up in one of the hospital rooms. The particular individual being the same soul Evelynn was supposed to escort to its afterlife trial.

Zed merely stared with a blank face, while his fellow Death Sworn, Katarina, sighed audibly and pinched the bridge of her nose out of exasperation. In between the two, Evelynn, who was back in her original demonic form, had her focus completely fixated on the unconscious female laying on the hospital bed.

"There's a reason why she's a succubus, Zed.  _Not_ a Death Sworn." Katarina grunted lowly, glaring at the mentioned demon from the corner of her eyes.

"Mistakes were made." Zed murmured, crossing his arms. "There will be no repeat of it."

"That's one way of saying you won't trust me anymore." Evelynn commented nonchalantly, completely unfazed with Zed's statement. "Although, why did you even trust a succubus in the first place?"

Zed snarled under his breath before turning away and disappearing in the same manner he had previously done, leaving Evelynn with Katarina, who looked more irked rather than furious. The charming demon chose to use one of her lashers to brush at the tips of the Death Sworn's flaming hair, chuckling when the other pulled her head back and took half a step away from her.

"Are you going to come after her?"

"Who? The mortal?" Katarina asked back, returning her gaze to the unconscious freestyler far across their current perch.

"Yes."

"She is living in borrowed time. Time that," Katarina then narrowed her eyes at Evelynn. " _you_  generously gifted her."

"Just like what you did to the soul you saved seventy-two years ago?" Evelynn then sweetly smiled, while the tone she used after feigned interest towards the spirit she was describing. "How is she by the way?"

Katarina stilled for an exact second before her face became completely indifferent. "How do you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter. Leave  _her_ ," Evelynn nodded towards the hospital's direction. "alone, and no one will have to know about what you did."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I prefer the term  _'bargaining'_."

"Is that what this is?"

"A life for a life." Evelynn's smile faded and now she was locked in a staredown with one of the most powerful demonic beings of the underworld. "It's  _that_  simple."

...

...

...

...

...

Katarina turned away, and just like how Zed had taken his leave, she disappeared in a flash of hellfire. Regardless of hearing not a single verbal response towards the so called bargain she was offering, Evelynn knew the odds were in her favor and that Akali's soul was safe from any Death Sworn's grasp.

At least until it was her rightful time to depart from the mortal world.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Swimming in the pool of black with nothing but oblivion and solitude as her company, Akali was truly bored out of her mind. When she pictured how death would actually be, she expected that she'll either end up in the greatest paradise in existence, or in the most frightening realm of sinners where nightmares were considered sweet dreams.

Out of everything she had imagined, floating in the sea of nothing was never in the list. Maybe this was what purgatory looked like. Was she going to stay in this place until whatever time she had in the afterlife expired?

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

_'What the hell?'_  Akali's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as soon as she heard a steady but muffled beeping noise.

Once she acknowledged the unexpected sound that seemed to be coming out of nowhere, it became louder and louder. Soon enough, she could hear hopeful chatters and the shuffling of what sounded to be feet of others.

Softly gasping, Akali's eyes fluttered open. The bright illumination within the room was too much for her, causing her to blink a couple of times to let her vision adjust to the lighting. The second it finally adapted to the brightness, her sense of hearing became clearer than it was and her other sense became alert and entirely conscious.

"Akali!" Irelia clutched at her left hand. Tightly, if she may add. "You're awake!"

"Oh thank goodness! My baby girl is  _finally_  awake!" Akali heard her mother speak from the right side of her bed, prompting her to turn her head slightly to catch a good look and see if it really was her.

" _Okaa-san_..." She spoke as loud as her dry throat allowed her, which wasn't exactly close to a moderate volume. Despite such, her cousin and mother heard her with crystal clarity.

"I'll go call the doctor." Irelia said, giving Akali's hand a small squeeze before rushing out of the room.

When her cousin left, Akali was assisted by her mother in assuming a seated position. She was thankfully given a bottle of water and was also helped in drinking the much needed liquid. Finally, when her throat didn't feel as dry as a desert, she was able to calm her mother down, who was going on and on about how worried they all were.

"The doctor said that they nearly lost you! They said it was a miracle that you're alive!"

" _Kaa-san_ , I told you, I'm fine." Akali said for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Enough of that! Your father and I flew here as soon as Irelia called us. You scared us to death, Akali!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry." Akali scanned the room and when she didn't find her other parent, she chose to ask, "Uhh... Speaking of  _Tou-san_ , where is he?"

"Oh, he went out to get your cousin and I some dinner." Her mother brushed some of her hair away from her face as she wore that loving smile Akali always remembered seeing ever since she was young. "He cried the most, Akali. Your father would have broken down if you hadn't pulled through."

Akali smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry..."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Both of their heads turned and their attention ended up landing on Irelia, who had apparently returned from her trip to calling the doctor assigned to treat Akali. The raven-haired female flashed a small apologetic smile for interrupting their mother-daughter moment before directing her gaze to her aunt.

" _Oba-san_ ," Irelia started. "the doctor wants to speak with you out here about Akali's status."

"Oh, of course, of course."

After much unnecessary kisses on the cheek from her beloved parent, Akali was once again left alone in her very own solitude. She gazed outside the window of the hospital, momentarily distracted by the dark yet star-littered sky.

Waking up after a tragic car accident and after being told that it was a miracle she was alive, Akali wondered to herself if what she all went through was just a dream. Could it possibly be some sort of mind simulation her brain concocted with the massive assistance of her imagination? Maybe she's been watching  _'Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_  too much. Irelia did say she was a little obsessed with the series thanks to the dragons included in the history slash fantasy show.

If everything that had happened really was just a creation of her imaginative brain, then she should honestly commend herself. The woman her mind had constructed sure was an absolute beauty.

Speaking of the beauty...

Akali's eyes darted towards the rooftop of the building just across her room's window, blinking. She was sure she had seen something there. A color edging towards the mixed shade of red and purple and maybe even a small splash of silvery white.

Whatever it was, it sure felt like there was someone watching her.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

_One Month Later..._

"I mean it, Akali! No sneaking out, alright? Or else I'm telling  _Oba-san_!" Irelia said, narrowing her eyes at the freestyler, who was already tucked in bed.

The bandages around the top of her head had her hair sticking out in all directions. It was changed just recently since her cousin was too paranoid about the possibility of the stitches she had gotten from the operation opening up while she was sleeping.

"Lia, I've been experiencing motion sickness ever since we left the hospital the other day. Don't worry about me, alright? I'll just be in bed like a good girl." Akali said in a tone she tried passing off as innocent.

"As you should be." Irelia said with a huff before bidding her good night and finally leaving her alone.

The lights may be off, but Akali fortunately had the full moon's natural shine to illuminate her sleeping quarters. She absently gazed out through the window like how she always did when she was at the hospital, feeling completely at ease.

Ever since she had woken up from what her family had told her to be a one week coma, she always felt completely relaxed whenever she's alone. It wasn't because she had her personal solitude, but mainly because she didn't actually feel alone. It's as if there was something, or  _someone_ , there with her. An invisible force maybe? Whatever it was, it made her feel safe.

And this invisible cocoon of safety she was in? It reminded her of nothing and no one but the gorgeous woman she met in her dreams.

Evelynn was her name. Akali would never forgive herself if she forgot about her.

She was a  _succubus_ , if Akali recalled correctly. The thought of the goddess her mind had created being a succubus made her shake her head internally. It must have been inspired by one of the characters in the TV show she favored so much.

If she went to another rap battle and got involved in an accident again, will she see the beauty once more?

"Don't even think about it."

Jumping in reaction towards the abrupt velvety voice that reached her ears, Akali immediately whipped her head to the source. She pushed back the mild headache her sudden movements gave her and fixed every ounce of her attention to the woman seated on her gaming chair, which was turned away from her computer and was now faced to her.

Soft magenta tresses, flawless pale skin, piercing gold eyes and legs that looked like they could go on forever...

It was Evelynn.

"Y-You..." Akali's eyes were wide, and for a moment filled with nothing but staring at the woman just a couple of steps away from her bed, she asked herself in her head if she had fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

"If you end up on the brink of death again, I won't be able to do what I did for you." Evelynn said, referring to Akali's thoughts earlier.

"Do what?" Akali was still processing the situation, so she was having a bit of trouble in keeping up.

"Save you." Evelynn shrugged as she crossed her legs, significantly hiking up the already short skirt of her black dress. "Returning a soul to its body isn't exactly an easy feat."

"You saved me?" Akali recalled the last memory she had of Evelynn. "You returned me to my body?"

"I wasn't supposed to."

"I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Honestly speaking? Yes."

"Why am I alive, then?"

Evelynn took in a quiet breath and softly sighed. "I couldn't let you die."

Akali was now confused, her puzzled look saying it all. "Why?"

"A valid question, but one that I have no precise answer for." Evelynn folded her hands on her lap as she regarded Akali with a gaze too delicate for a demon to possess.

"Are you the feeling?"

"Pardon?"

"The feeling I have." Akali half-heartedly gestured around herself as she said, "Ever since I woke up, I always feel like someone's with me even if I'm literally alone. I feel like someone's watching over me."

"Ah,  _that_  feeling."

"You're the one watching over me, aren't you?"

"Hmm..." Evelynn hummed and tilted her head left and right. "I suppose that is a claim you cannot prove."

Akali didn't know where it came from, but a warm feeling sprouted from within her chest and the longer she had her eyes fixated on Evelynn, the stronger her attachment became. She smiled and the quirked eyebrow she received only widened the said curve on her lips.

"I thought you were a succubus."

"I  _am_  a succubus."

"You're more like a guardian angel to me."

"I am no guardian, nor angel. I've already told you, have I not? I am  _far_ from either."

Evelynn made sure to put as much emphasis as she could on her point, feeling completely  _unusual_ with the fond look in Akali's admittedly stunning blue gaze. For a human, the freestyler sure had a pair of eyes that could rival a true angel's and it affected the succubus more than she would like to admit.

"Whatever you say to me will never change my perspective."

"I am a  _demonic beauty_ , darling." Evelynn flashed a smile that never failed to charm mortals. " _Not_  an angelic savior."

"Guardian or not, you're  _my_  demonic beauty."

Once again, Evelynn raised an eyebrow at Akali. " _Your_ demonic beauty?"

"Mm-hm." Akali nodded. "And if I'm right about what you're thinking about now, yep, I'm claiming you."

"And what made you think you had the right and power to do such, hmm?"

"I don't, but look who's here." Akali's smile turned into a little grin. "I'm not the one watching over a mortal, am I?"

...

...

...

"You're one cheeky little mouse, aren't you?"

"You love it though."

"Hmm..."

What was the use of lying at this point?

"...I suppose I do."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I forgot to upload this earlier! Aaaahh! Forgive me for the delay! Anyway!
> 
> A big happy birthday to @AxelDiamandis from Twitter! This is my way of thanking you in drawing not only Akalynn fanarts in general, but also for drawing scenes from my story, "We Found Love". ^u^
> 
> Check out her artworks, everyone! They're awesome~


End file.
